


This Side of Light

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Gloves, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Clark had to give Tim credit. He wasn't putting on a display of discomfort, no matter how the way his heart rate picked up spoke of another story. Tim wasn't going to be someone he could be subtle with, wasn't someone to play cat and mouse with if he truly wanted his attention. Tim would run scared if he said the wrong thing, if only because he was afraid of messing up what he likely perceived as the only good thing Bruce had going.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: #4: Threesome from my [Writing Challenge](http://cadkitten.tumblr.com/post/155169953958/writing-challenge)  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: ["Guys My Age" by Hey Violet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LzWUAkpNrQ)

Clark leaned against the edge of Bruce's computer bank, his arms crossed over his chest, gaze on the mats across the room where Tim was practicing take downs with Cassandra. She was avoiding him because Tim was murmuring his moves before he made them, warning her so he wouldn't actually hurt her. Clark could hear _everything_ : from the smallest intakes of breath to the sweep of Tim's staff as it sliced through the air. 

Cassandra bobbed and weaved out of the way as Tim spun from one attack to the next, his every movement a form of art. Lean muscles rippled as he moved and Clark found it increasingly difficult to actually respond to Bruce's quiet questions about the file they were filling out.

Three sweeps of his staff and Cassandra barely moved in time, despite Tim telling her what he was doing. He didn't telegraph his next move with his body, feinted over, following through with what he was telegraphing he would do. Overall, it was one of the most impressive displays Clark had ever seen and he'd spent hours watching Bruce train. Even watching Dick work wasn't like _this_. Dick was all flash and flare, his brightness distracting from his next move even if he did show what he was about to do. He won because _it didn't make sense_ when someone picked up what he was about to do. Bruce won with brute force and the skill of someone trained in a hundred different ways. Jason won through sheer determination and _anger_. Cassandra was stealth and Tim... Tim was _this_. 

Bruce cleared his throat and Clark jerked his gaze back towards him, finding he'd taken his cowl off and turned to look up at him. The look on his face was unreadable, which was something Clark was ultimately used to. "If you intend to keep him in the dark about what you're thinking, you may wish to stop staring at him."

Clark could feel his pulse skitter frantically for a second before he ducked his head to hide a slightly embarrassed smile. It had been a while since Bruce had caught him off guard this _completely_ , since he'd played his cards to show that he really did know how to read _everything_ about a person. He used a little burst of speed so that his lips were a ghost along Bruce's ear, his hand resting on his shoulder. "Tell me... what is it that I'm thinking?" 

"Last time you had that look we ended up with someone else in our bed." Bruce turned back to the screen, all but ignoring how close Clark was and how quickly he'd gotten there.

"Would that bother you?"

The slightest increase in Bruce's heart rate told Clark all he needed to know and the mostly repressed shiver provided the rest. Clark clearly wasn't the only one who had noticed and appreciated everything that Tim had become over the years. 

_Crack_

Both Clark's and Bruce's heads jerked toward the sound, found Cassandra holding onto Tim's staff with one hand, Tim blocking a solid hit with both bracers, something like frustration painting his features. 

"Attention." The single word drifted to Clark as Cassandra murmured it to Tim. He heard Tim swallow, could hear his heart hammering away in his chest.

"I give," he muttered and stepped out of the block, turning away and starting to strip off his bracers, his jaw set as he headed toward the stairs.

Clark flicked a glance at Bruce, took in the amused look on his face and squared his shoulders. "We were a distraction."

"Not for the first time." The clack of Bruce's fingers on the keys started up again.

Clark watched Tim disappear up the stairs into the darkness before he squeezed Bruce's shoulder. "Say yes."

The same little thrill of Bruce's pulse burst into existence and then, quietly, "Yes."

Just like that, Clark was gone, a simple task of just enough speed to get him to the top of the stairs in time to catch the clock before it slid back into place. He slipped out, letting it close behind him, breathing out, "Tim," watching him stop in his tracks.

Tim's bracers and mask hung from his fingertips and his utility belt draped over his arm. Turning slightly, he met Clark's eyes for an instant before looking away, the barest flash of something Clark would have labeled as shame written on his features. "What's up?"

Clark had to give Tim credit; he wasn't putting on a display of discomfort, though his heart rate told otherwise. Tim wasn't going to be someone he could be subtle with, wasn't someone to play cat and mouse with if he truly wanted his attention. Tim would run scared if he said the wrong thing, if only because he was afraid of messing up what he likely perceived as the only good thing Bruce had going.

Nodding toward the sofa, Clark stepped around it and made sure the curtain was tightly drawn before settling on it, gesturing at the other cushion. The instant Tim was settled, Clark turned, pulling one knee up so he could watch Tim's profile. "I'm not normally this _forward_ , so forgive me, but..." he didn't miss the way Tim's hand tightened on the glove he'd just removed, "it seems Bruce and I have served as a distraction."

He could _hear_ the grit of Tim's teeth for a moment before he got it under control, before his features smoothed out into something so suspiciously _Bruce-like_ that it should have terrified Clark about who he would be faced with in a moment, but the fact was that Tim would be _Tim_ no matter what, even under pressure. 

"I'm just happy to see him with someone, that's all."

"Mmm," Clark allowed the quiet noise to sound more thoughtful than it was before he shifted to drape one arm over the back of the couch, allowing it to provide him a more open sort of stance. "I believe it's more than that. Simply finding it a happy sort of occurrence that someone is with another does not distract one _such as you_ enough for Cassandra to get ahold of your staff and use it against you."

Tim's next breath was shaky and the grip he had on the glove was now iron. "Look, Clark, I-"

"I'm not looking for an apology, Tim." Reaching out one hand, he brought it to lightly rest on Tim's bare wrist, noted the way Tim's heart started to hammer in his chest, took it as confirmation.

"From time-to-time... Bruce and I," he hesitated, uncertain which term to use for what he and Bruce had.

The hesitation was enough for Tim to quietly fill it in instead. "You're in an open relationship. I'm _aware_." Tim relaxed somewhat, the conversation veering somewhere he was clearly more tolerant of it heading. "The first time Bruce brought home someone to cover his _public _face, I confronted him about it." Now Tim looked embarrassed and Clark found a certain amusement in that. "I was ready to fight him for betraying you, but he explained and I backed off."__

__Moving to stand up, Tim pushed a hand through his hair. "Look, my mind is jumping to all kinds of conclusions here and sparring with Cassandra always leaves me sort of on edge, so if you could sort of... jump to the point?"_ _

__Tim swallowed hard and Clark pushed himself to his feet, reaching out and snagging Tim's wrist again, tugging him into his personal space, stepping in to completely press himself against Tim's body. His free hand came up, knuckles lightly brushing down Tim's cheek. "You weren't the only one distracted." A shiver worked its way through Tim's body as Clark slid his thumb over Tim's lower lip, felt the quick little pants of his breath against his skin. "My intent has been to ask you to _join_ us." He could feel the slightest rise in the temperature of Tim's body and he followed it up with the softest whisper of, "You make me want to lose control."_ _

__Tim's equipment clunked to the floor and in the next instant Tim's hands were fisted in the front of Clark's suit. There was nothing held back in the way Tim's mouth crashed into his own or the way his tongue instantly came to slick over Clark's lips, as if Tim wanted to devour him whole._ _

__Curling his fingers around the back of Tim's neck, Clark deepened the kiss, opening up to Tim's exploration, allowing his tongue to slide along Tim's to taste the depths of his mouth, to know him as intimately as this act allowed. Tim moaned and Clark fought to keep himself in check, to progress this in something like a normal sort of pace._ _

__Pulling back, Tim reached up to slide his thumb over his own lips, gathering the saliva there, catching his breath as he stared Clark down. A slow smile came over his features and Clark swore if he hadn't already been half hard, this would have done it in an instant. "Tell me, Clark... do you and he ever _share_?"_ _

__"That would be our intention." Bruce's voice came over the speaker from Bruce's desk in the corner of the room and while Clark looked a little surprised, Tim didn't look like it fazed him at all._ _

__Tim turned, strode to the door and turned the lock on it, keeping anyone else out of the room from inside the manor. Two steps and his movements became something else entirely. A little sway to his hips, a sexual feeling in the very way he held himself, nothing like the half-afraid Tim Drake who had just presented himself moments before. "See, _Clark_ , Bruce likes to _watch_." _ _

__Tim's fingers trailed along the back of the sofa, trailing over the buttery soft leather. A sly little smirk settled over his features. "Every sexual encounter I've had within these walls, _he's seen_. Did he tell you that? Did he tell you how he's spent hours replaying the time I convinced _Flash_ to fuck me?" He tapped the couch. "Right. Here."_ _

__Clark didn't stop the way his breath hitched or even try to calm how very _obvious_ he was getting to be in his suit. "I've suspected."_ _

__Tim settled, leaning on the back of the couch, forearms braced as he studied Clark. "I know all of Bruce's little secrets." A grin that could have been cruel if it wasn't presenting itself on Tim's face, if Clark didn't know the intent behind it was purely to goad Bruce in this moment. "I know how he's watched each and every one of us from the very first moment we were legal. How it's his dirty little secret that he _hates_ to have outed but how it's the one thing that gets him off harder than _anything else_ when he's alone." _ _

__Tim pushed himself away from the sofa, moving around it to press himself against Clark, sighing quietly as Clark reached to stroke over his back, holding him there. He breathed out, so quietly Bruce might not have heard it, "As fast as your hand around his cock while you rail him over the _computer_ does."_ _

__Clark shuddered, his hands moving down to grasp Tim's ass, pressing him as close as he could as he squeezed, rolling his hips to garner some amount of friction._ _

__"Don't hold back on me." Tim lifted up on his toes and pressed his mouth firm against Clark's own. "I want to lose myself in both of you."_ _

__The slight static on the speaker went out and Clark imagined Bruce was on his way up the stairs, telling Cassandra to remain below or head out for the evening. He could have listened for it, could have known exactly what was happening, but his attention was entirely on Tim instead. Tim's hands sliding over his biceps, Tim's voice whispering in his ear, telling him how he'd had a difficult time not showing him that he'd wanted to be with him, the unique scent of Tim's body leaving him feeling more than a little heady._ _

__"Lose control on me, Clark."_ _

__It was all he needed. With a little burst of speed, he had Tim's costume off, draped over the back of a nearby chair, his own in a heap on the floor._ _

__The way Tim looked at him - _reverent_ , as if he'd just performed a task of the Gods themselves - left Clark's blood boiling with pleasure. He advanced on him and Tim played this game with him, backing up until he was at the couch again, stopping there and hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his jock, pushing it down his legs, revealing himself just as the clock moved and Bruce swept into the room, still in full costume. _ _

__Clark glanced at him and Tim let out a quiet, "Tsk," gaining his attention back in an instant._ _

__"Keep it on, B." Tim knelt down then, glancing between them and then crooking a finger. "Always wanted the chance to _compare_."_ _

__Bruce was there in an instant, his hand in Tim's hair, yanking his head back, their mouths crashing into one another in a way that was completely different than it had been between Tim and Clark. There was a brutality to it that Clark knew even with the sincerest lack of control, he'd never accomplish, and he watched unabashedly, growing harder and harder by the moment. Something in the way they took each other in told of a long-denied sort of passion, of a desperation that led Clark to believe there had been _shame_ in it for both of them until this moment. _ _

__Tim's hand moved to unfasten Bruce's pants, moving aside the proper panels and shifting his jock until he had him in hand. Bruce straightened up and Tim moved in quick, his lips wrapping around the head of Bruce's cock. His free hand reached out towards Clark, beckoning him closer._ _

__Clark made fast work of his own undergarments and stepped up to Bruce's side, allowing him to draw him in and offering up a small moan as Bruce kissed him._ _

__Tim's fingers curled around Clark's length and began to stroke and then there was _warmth_ , velvet slick _heat_ and Clark could barely breathe, could barely _think_. _ _

__Bruce's fingers framed his face, his tongue driving into his mouth and Clark reached down, guiding Tim down on his length, helping him to move up and down on his cock as he groaned into Bruce's mouth, his every sense on overdrive._ _

__The sharp bite of Bruce's teeth on his lower lip left him gasping and the way Tim was there and then gone, again and again as he switched off on both of them left him feeling more excited than he had in a long, long time._ _

__Tim's tongue ran over the head of his cock and he settled back on his heels, staring up at them. "You know, for someone who's supposed to be losing control on me, you sure are _gentle_."_ _

__Clark's breath hitched as Bruce's fingers grasped his wrist, guided his hand to a very particular pouch on his utility belt and then released him. In an instant, he had it open, retrieved the necessary supplies from it and had Tim sprawled halfway over the back of the couch, his legs spread and his ass presented to him._ _

__"Don't hold back on him, Clark. He can take it." Bruce's hand ghosted over Tim's lower back and the couch dipped a bit as he knelt beside him, reached under him and took his cock in one gloved hand, just holding onto it. "Start with two."_ _

__Putting on a bit of speed, Clark got the condom on himself and lubed up his fingers, pressing two of them into Tim with relative ease. Tim rocked back into his touch with a quiet little moan and Clark - much to his own shock - let out a string of curses in Kryptonian._ _

__Bruce leaned over Tim to catch him in another kiss, silencing him as he fingered their younger partner. Clark heard the rustle of another condom wrapper, the click of the lube being closed back and the slick sound of Bruce lubing himself up. Another moment and Bruce broke the kiss, barely whispering, "Watch," as he slid his hand along Clark's, settled two of his fingers alongside Clark's own and then slid them inside of Tim, both of them stretching him._ _

__Tim _whined_ , pushing back on their fingers and Clark swore under his breath, felt his cock straining with the desire to take what he wanted _right then_. "Keep making those noises and you're going to unhinge me."_ _

__Tim let out a breathy laugh, rolling his hips, helping them fuck him with their fingers. "Maybe... that's the _point_."_ _

__Slipping their fingers free, Clark and Bruce shifted around until Clark was behind Tim, holding his cock steady as he brought Tim back toward him, watching his length disappear inside of him with the action. Once he was fully sheathed within him, he let out a sigh of relief, just holding the position for a moment, fingers tight around Tim's hips, keeping him there, feeling the flutter of his muscle around him, the way Tim's body was trying to accommodate his girth and settle down._ _

__" _Finally_ ," Tim murmured and Clark heard Bruce's amused little hum. He heard Tim's breath hitch and knew Bruce was touching him again, stroking him with his gloved hand once more. _ _

__Finally starting to move, Clark reached for the back of the couch, using it for leverage as he started to shove into Tim's tight hole. A few thrusts and he grew impatient with the way he was jarring Tim against the couch, the jostle of it making his movements less effective than he wanted them to be. Reaching for Tim's shoulders, he grasped them tight, spreading his legs a bit more and then _really_ laying into him, the sound of their union filling the room, the harsh slap of skin on skin and the sound of Tim's ragged moans._ _

__Clark lost himself somewhere in the sensation of Tim's body around him, of every eager moan that filled the air, of _how_ he'd ended up here so easily. It took Bruce's hand on his back to calm him down, to bring him back into himself and make him realize how _hard_ he was laying into Tim. _ _

__Gasping, he pulled out and hunched over Tim, gasping for his breath as Tim shuddered beneath him. He could hear Tim's heart pounding out of control, watched the way his hips moved that told that he still wanted to be _fucking_. _ _

__Bruce gently pushed at him and Clark was off the couch in a second, Bruce taking his spot, his cape falling down around both he and Tim, covering up what Clark was _certain_ was happening. Tim gasped and Clark knew Bruce was inside of him, filling him the same way Clark had been. _ _

__Bruce's hand disappeared between Tim's legs and Clark watched pleasure paint Tim's face, watched the way he pushed eagerly back against every single thrust Bruce gave him, fucking himself on Bruce's - _no, Batman's_ \- cock. _ _

__Clark's fingers ghosted over Bruce's back, grasping the back of his neck and capturing his attention long enough to catch his lips in a kiss, their tongues sliding along one another. Tim cried out, straining in a way that told Clark he was about to cum and he reached down, covering Bruce's hand, stilling it, earning a whimper from Tim, but Bruce was moving _faster_ , the denial of his partner sending him higher._ _

__Pulling back from the kiss, Clark murmured, " _Admit_ something to him."_ _

__" _B_ ," Tim moaned, his ass lifting higher as he tried to present more to him, and Clark knew he'd made the right decision._ _

__Bruce hunched over him, hands moving to his hips and holding on as he shifted them around, getting Tim to where he was mostly on his back, one leg stretched up over his shoulder, the other braced on the sofa as Bruce pushed back into him with a groan. His gloved hand came to grasp Tim's chin and he held it there, staring down into his eyes, holding him there until Tim was _whining_ , his hands grasping at the material of the couch desperately. "It has been _difficult_."_ _

__"W-what has?" Tim gasped as Bruce jerked his hips once. Twice. A third time._ _

__"Not taking what I wanted." Somewhere lurking beneath the words there was the smallest hint of shame, covered by the intensity of the words themselves and Clark knew_ _

__Tim didn't miss it, knew from the way he threw his head back and _moaned_ , from the way he tried to fuck himself on Bruce's cock, heel digging into his shoulder as he did his best to move. "I'm _yours_! I'm yours, B!"_ _

__Bruce leaned into the position then, his hips moving quick and hard, his cock plunging into Tim's body over and over until he was groaning out Tim's name, his hips finding a familiar little stutter that Clark knew meant he was cumming. He stayed until he was spent, cock buried inside of Tim and Clark found an instant of regret that they'd used condoms and he wouldn't be feeling Bruce's cum around him when he pushed back inside of Tim._ _

__Bruce pulled away and Clark took his place before Tim could so much as readjust, filling him up once again, feeling the differences - subtle though they were - now that Bruce had been inside of him. His fingers ghosted over Tim's length and then pushed up over his abdomen, across lean _hard_ musculature and up over his throat and then to his mouth, pushing his clean fingers into Tim's mouth, watching him suck them for all he was worth as he pounded into him. He felt the slide of Tim's tongue, watched his eyelids slip closed as he lost himself in Clark's fingers, his hand grasping his wrist and holding it there as he went to town on him, bobbing and sucking in abandon._ _

__Clark took it easy on him this time, his thrusts building Tim up higher and higher, angle seeking until Tim was crying out around his fingers, one hand fumbling to grab the couch for leverage, until he was trying to fuck himself on Clark, desperate to feel such pleasure again. Holding the position, Clark began a steady pace, thrusting up into Tim hard enough to jar him, watching him lose his breath, feeling his fingers tremble as he ramped up._ _

__Watching between them, he took in how hard Tim was, how tight his sac was, and just how much pre-cum had slid down his shaft already._ _

__Bruce knelt next to Clark and Clark breathed out, "If you so much as touch him, he'll cum for you."_ _

__Tim's shaky breath was confirmation and his renewed vigor in the way he sucked Clark's fingers was _everything_. Bruce carefully lifted Tim's cock away from his belly, held him at the base as he leaned down and slowly slid his mouth down over him. Tim cried out and clenched down hard around Clark's cock, yanking a broken moan from him as he jerked his hips, plunging into him faster and faster until Tim's mouth was gone from around his fingers and he was _shouting_ , nearly screaming Clark's name and then Bruce's as he lifted himself and slammed himself down against Clark's cock again and again and _again_._ _

__It was the flutter of Tim's hole around him that did him in, that plunged Clark over the edge right along with him, leaving him forcefully shoving up into Tim's tightness as he came, _growling_ out some of the most possessive things he'd said to anyone aside from Bruce, his native language flowing off of his tongue with ease. _ _

__The seconds ticked by and finally Clark eased himself away from Tim, watched Bruce so carefully cleaning Tim up, watched the tenderness in that touch and he found himself _enthralled_ by it. Bruce's every touch was reverent, built to glue Tim back together, to keep him grounded in the aftermath of such a thorough session. He watched their tender kisses, the whispered words he forced himself not to hear to give them their privacy in that moment, as he watched Tim stop trembling, as he watched the person he'd wanted so badly come back together right in front of his eyes._ _

__When Tim finally turned his gaze on him, Clark had dressed himself again, and he watched the little smile form itself on Tim's lips, studied the way his pupils were blown out and his entire demeanor more relaxed than he'd ever seen it. Settling on Tim's other side, he leaned in, pressing a dusting of light kisses to his lips before offering his own words against them. "You are a precious light, Timothy Drake. Don't you ever forget that."_ _

__Tim's lips curved up into another smile and when their lips met again, it was sweeter this time, a gentle sharing of something ever so slightly more than sex. Bruce's fingers curled with Clark's own and somehow, nothing else had ever felt so _right_ in his entire life._ _


End file.
